


Apart or Together

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crack, Exams, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hospitals, M/M, Mafia AU, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Lucas and Jungwoo are fighting and the whole gang has to suffer through it. Ten suggests something to help Mark and Donghyuck during exam season.





	Apart or Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying to write about woocas and it is finally happening!!

                “I think this would be a good move regarding the Williams contract.” Johnny said, showing Taeyong a piece of paper during their morning meetings. Morning meetings for the gang usually involved discussing monthly reports, business profits whether from the drugs or the club and just general day by day activities.

                “That’s a nice…”

                _BOOM_

“What was that?” Johnny’s ears perked up. His hand immediately went to his side but Taeyong shushed him.

                “It’s no big deal. Doesn’t sound like anything dangerous. Back to this, I think…”

                _CRASH_

                “It sounds like something broke upstairs.” Sicheng said, looking up from his computer. “Should we be worried?”

                “Doyoung, Ten, could you guys run upstairs and take a look?” Taeyong ordered. “Bring a gun with you in case it’s a break in.”

                “Too early in the morning for a break in if you ask me.” Yuta shrugged. “They mostly target us at night.”

                _CRASH_

_BANG_

_BOOM_

                “Jesus it sounds like World War 3 up there.” Johnny got up, walking towards the door. Just as he opened it, a large screech from upstairs could be heard screaming:

                “GO TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!”

                “Oh boy.” Taeyong sighed, massaging his temples.

                “It’s Lucas and Jungwoo.” Ten said, returning to the room while massaging his left arm. “They are fighting.”

                “Fighting?” Yuta asked, jaw open in surprise. “Are we talking about a lover’s spat or are they shooting at each other?”

                “At this point it’s hard to tell. They have broken 7 vases, two chairs and I think the entire liquor cabinet is gone. All that’s left is to throw each other through the window.” Doyoung sighed, wiping his brow. He nudged at Ten. “Lucas hit him in the arm while he was trying to dodge a porcelain mug.”

                “How could those two possibly even fight?” Sicheng winced at a loud crashing sound from above. “They are practically glued to the hip.”

                “I think it’s their first lover’s fight.”

                _CRASH_

_SMASH_

                “Oh my god they are wrecking my club!” Taeyong threw his hands down, slamming the table. His whole gang followed him as they ran upstairs to the lounge, watching as a random pool cue stick actually flew before them, out over the ledge and falling down to the club below.

                “Guys!!!” Taeyong screamed for attention. “GUYS!!!” He placed two fingers at the end of his lips and blew the sharpest whistle known to mankind. Johnny reeled back in shock over the piercing sound and it was loud enough to get Lucas and Jungwoo to stop their yelling.

                “What in God’s name is going on?!” Taeyong screamed in horror. The lounge was an absolutely mess. Furniture strewn all over, the couch had tipped backwards. Curtains had fallen down, broken glass and porcelain everywhere and there was even a rip in the wallpaper.

                “Hey guys!!!” somebody called cheerfully from the staircase. Mark bounced up the landing with his backpack, his other arm holding his textbook. “Does anybody-holy shit.” He stopped as he saw the wreck before him. “Either we were raided, or a tornado came through here, by the way did you know that tornados have a 70%...”

                Taeyong glared at Mark with enough force in his eyes to tell the teenager to shut up. Mark clamped his lips immediately and stepped back, knowing that it would be suicide to push the furious leader any further.

                “Are you two fighting?” Johnny asked.

                “Tough question Captain Obvious.” Taeyong snapped sarcastically. “The question is why are you two fighting, and you better give me a damn good reason for breaking that expensive cabinet.”

                Jungwoo and Lucas started talking over each other and Taeyong groaned in pain. “Okay stop! I have enough troubles to deal with than two lovers throwing things at each other. Johnny, you sort them out and take away their guns.” He pointed at them. “You already destroyed my lounge. Don’t destroy each other. Sicheng, come with me. We need to calculate our losses.” With that, he sighed heavily and walked away.

                “You heard him.” Johnny put his hand out. Lucas and Jungwoo whined a little before taking their guns out and handing them over. For the two of them, their guns were everything. Taking the guns away made them feel naked, even more naked than when they actually were naked.

                “What is going on with you two?” Ten asked.

                “Ask the dickhead over there.” Jungwoo snapped bitterly, pointing his thumb back at Lucas.

                “Excuse me?! Look who’s talking you whore.” Lucas growled.

                “How dare you…”

                “Okay stop!” Doyoung put his arms out between them. “One at a time. Lucas, you first.”

                “Why does he get to go…”

                “Because we said so.” Johnny glared at Jungwoo, making the younger male scowl disapprovingly. “Talk.”

                “Will someone please tell Mr. Pretty Boy here to stop flirting with every man, woman and animal that crosses the street?” Lucas pointed at him, like a 7-year old accusing his friend of taking his ice cream. “I am so sick of threatening them to stay away.”

                “Will someone tell Mr. I-Think-I’m-So-Tough-But-I-Still-Sleep-With-My-Teddy that he should stop breathing down my neck and guarding me like I’m in prison?!” Jungwoo yelled. “I have my own mind and I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

                “Oh so you’re perfectly fine with somebody else sticking their hand down your pants?” Lucas folded his arms. “You are so god damn naïve!”

                “And you are suffocating me!!”

                “Okay at least you guys are talking.” Doyoung sighed. “That’s four minutes without trying to hurt someone.”

                “You know what, I am done with this shit.” Jungwoo threw his hands in the air. “I don’t want to see him ever again!” the young man stomped away and slammed the door. The door was already broken but when Jungwoo slammed it, the poor thing fell down on the floor pathetically, sending wooden shards all over the place.

                Johnny massaged his temples in frustration. “Mark, tell Taeyong to add a door.” He said.

                “Fine!!” Lucas yelled after Jungwoo, god knows why because the man was long out of range. “See if I care about you anymore!” he picked up a crystal ashtray and threw it _through_ the window, making a hole the size of a volleyball and glass splaying everywhere. He stomped away, stepping over the already broken door and cracking it even more.

                “And a window?” Mark asked timidly.

                “And a window.” The second in command sighed.

*******************

                “I’m surprised you wanted to stay here.” Donghyuck said, tucking a pen behind his ear as he quickly scribbled his notes on a notepad in the apartment living room. “I thought you were going to study with your hyungs?”

                “The lounge is broken.” Mark sighed, struggling to memorise the formulas in his book.

                “You mean the lounge chair is broken.”

                “No I mean the lounge. Like, the room.” Mark explained, watching Donghyuck stare at him in shock. “Lucas and Jungwoo are fighting and they destroyed the whole room.”

                “What are they fighting about?”

                “Something about Lucas being too jealous and protective, while Jungwoo was being too flirty and naïve.”

                “They trashed a whole lounge the size of my apartment in a fight?” Donghyuck asked, eyes wide in shock. “What did they do next? Shoot each other?”

                “Not exactly, but when Yuta went to the shooting range he did find Lucas scribbling Jungwoo’s name on the shooting board and firing bullets at it.”

                “Jesus, did he hit it?”

                “That’s the amazing part.” Mark grinned. “He missed every shot.”

                “He did?”

                Mark nodded, laughing away. “Lucas is the best marksman on the team and he missed all ten bullets.”

                “The power of love.” Donghyuck laughed. “I hope that made him feel better.”

                “He drowned himself in a bottle of whiskey afterwards, so I guess you can say that.”

                “Gosh I hate finals.” Donghyuck groaned. “I’m never going to be able to finish this chapter by tonight.”

                “Tell me about it.” Mark rubbed his eyes. The teenagers have been studying late for the past few weeks as exam season looms around the corner. Between regular classes and deadlines, Donghyuck’s part time job and Mark’s responsibilities, it was near impossible to find a decent time to study at all.

                _Knock knock knock._

                “Thank god.” Mark sighed. “That must be Ten hyung with dinner.”

                “Somebody ordered a large pizza, two cokes, three hotdogs and a large set of fries.” Ten said, carrying plastic bags filled with food. “Either we’re having a weight gain party or it’s exam season.”

                “Thanks hyung.” Mark and Donghyuck grabbed the food and placed them on the table. “Gosh we’re starving.”

                “So how’s the exam season coming?”

                “Barely surviving.” Donghyuck mumbled, grabbing a slice of pizza.

                “Yeah. This looks like Hitler’s war room.” Ten said, eyeing the papers and books strewn about the living room, laptops left aside and pens in odd places.

                “There is just so much to study and not enough time.” Mark groaned, stuffing his face with a hot dog.

                “Why? Do you guys keep getting distracted?”

                “I don’t know.” Donghyuck shrugged. “It’s just every time we finish studying we realize we have completed less than what we are supposed to have done.”

                “I can stay here with you guys to help you.” Ten said. “You know I do have a degree in chemistry.”

                “Which you use to make drugs.” Mark grinned.

                “Hey, it’s made me more money than any drug company can pay.” Ten pointed out. “I have nowhere else to go anyways. Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun have a meeting and Taeyong is still counting the losses from the Great Woocas War.”

                “Woocas War?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “It was a lover’s spat.”

                “A lover’s spat doesn’t leave behind 10,000 USD in damages.” Ten laughed. “That’s a whole month’s worth of drugs that I sell to Youngbae.”

                “You’re welcome to stay.” Mark said. “We could be up all night.”

                “Don’t mind me. You guys should focus on your exams.” Ten looked around the room. “Do you guys have any paper?”

                Donghyuck gestured around the living room. “Help yourself.” Ten looked around the mess and sighed.

                “Oh boy.”

*********************

                “It is official.” Yuta announced loudly, slamming the back door behind him as he made his way back into the club. At nightfall the gentleman’s club was still hectic and busy, so most of the time Taeyong’s gang members would use the back door and the back stairs to get to the lounge. With the lounge in complete disrepair, Sicheng had to move his mini office downstairs, in a tiny room just behind the kitchen that used to be a store room.

                “What’s official?” Sicheng asked, pressing numbers on a calculator. The room was so small it barely contained a small desk and Sicheng’s computer on it.

                “I am never going on a stakeout with Jungwoo ever again.”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “You know our target this time is Jay Park, the American millionaire.” Yuta explained. “His wife thinks he’s cheating on her and wants us to stake him out.”

                “Uh huh.”

                 “Anyways, Jungwoo and I followed him to this fancy restaurant, where he was supposed to meet a client. She has boobs the size of watermelons, more pearls around her neck than an oyster family and she was one Botox shot away from looking like Donatella Versace. We followed him from the restaurant, to this fancy high class hotel room and throughout the entire stakeout, Jungwoo did nothing but talk about Lucas. How Lucas didn’t call him, how Lucas didn’t respond to his messages, how Lucas still keeps his underwear hanging on the door.”

                Sicheng made a face at that.

                “Don’t make that face. I taught him that.” Yuta scoffed. “This is terrible. We have to get them back together.”

                “But how? They can’t even stand to be in the same room together.” Sicheng sighed. “When we were having dinner Lucas insisted on taking his meal to his car and Jungwoo wanted to have it in the bathroom.”

                “We have to do something. I cannot stand another minute of Jungwoo complaining and whining about Lucas this and Lucas that. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but those two are more annoying apart than they are together.”

                “I hear you.” Sicheng sighed. “Lucas was so depressed he went to Kun’s place to mope. Kun said he was making the patients with depression even more depressed.”

                “Wow.”

                “He had to kick Lucas out when he started making sad balloon animals for the sick kids and crying ‘never fall in love, it’s not worth it’. Poor guy was so pathetic he scared the kids with cancer away.” Sicheng shook his head. “The hospital’s prescription for Seroquel went through the roof though.”

                “At least the people at AstraZeneca are happy.”

                “So?”

                “So what?”

                “Was Jay Park cheating on his wife or not?”

                “Oh no.” Yuta shook his head. “But he is stealing money from the poor lady. Got her to sign a questionable looking document.”

                Sicheng laughed softly and shook his head as well. “Just when you think one guy is innocent, out pops another problem.”

                “Hey, men are full of sin.”

                “Like you?” Sicheng raised a curious eyebrow.

                “Uh huh, and I’m about to commit one right now.” Yuta leaned forward to grab Sicheng’s head, but the younger put his hand on Yuta’s mouth.

                “We can’t do it like this!”

                “Why not?” Yuta pouted.

                “There’s too many people outside.” Sicheng said, “And this stupid door is open.” He put his laptop away on a cabinet and pushed the table inwards. He slammed the door and climbed on top of the table, wrapping his legs around Yuta’s waist and pulling him in.

                Sicheng ran a hand through Yuta’s soft lock and smiled. “Now we can do it.”

*********************

                It wasn’t known to most people but Ten was a very talented artist. He used to work as an artist while he was in college. The drug life kept him busy, but he still paints once in a while, and Taeyong was more than happy to support his passion. Ten focused on the sketch before him, using his pencil to make gentle strokes when suddenly, a paper ball hit him in the head.

                “Stop that!” Donghyuck complained. “Look at you! You hit Ten!”

                “Sorry hyung!” Mark put two fingers near his temple in a salute.

                “Aren’t you two supposed to be studying?” Ten sighed, throwing the paper ball away.

                “We’re getting to it.”

                “Good.” Ten said, going back to his drawing. After a few minutes, Donghyuck shifted himself next to Mark, putting his head on his shoulders.

                “This looks like Egyptian words.”

                “It’s math Hyuck.” Mark laughed. “It’s just numbers.”

                “That looks hard.”

                “Not as hard as you when you wake up in the morning without coffee.”

                “Or your pancakes!” Donghyuck slapped him. “I think I broke a tooth eating that.”

                “You know what else is hard?” Mark asked, wriggling his eyebrows. “My…”

                “You are supposed to be studying.” Ten groaned again.

                “I know. We’re taking a break.” Donghyuck replied without looking at him, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.

                “You have taken 15 breaks in the last two hours. Did you even study or not?”

                “We’re studying.” The two of them answered.

                “What? The moles on each other’s face?”

                “Hyuck has 5.” Mark counted. “I’m going to kiss every one of them, starting with this one.” His lips went straight for Donghyuck’s neck and the other giggled in his arms, tipping his head backwards to allow better access.

                “Okay that’s it.” Ten walked over and pushed their heads apart. Mark fell off the couch and Donghyuck yelped in pain as he landed on a pile of books.

                “Ow!!!”

                “This is why you guys can’t get anything done!” Ten complained. “You spend more time with each other than you do on your books!”

                “Well what do you expect us to do?” Donghyuck rubbed the back of his head.

                “Go into your rooms and study. One person per room.”

                “Oh come on…”

                “You guys are never going to get anything done if you are together.” Ten shut Mark up before he could say anything further. “I thought it was TV or social media that was distracting, turns out it was each other! I’m going to have to force you two apart.”

                “You can’t do that!” Mark complained.

                “You’re right. But Taeyong can.” Ten took out his phone. Mark panicked at the sight and snatched Ten’s phone away.

                “No, don’t call Taeyong.”

                “I will if you fail your tests. Go to your room and start studying for real now.” He pushed Mark’s shoulder, grabbing his phone back. “You too.” He pushed Donghyuck into his room and the two teenagers were separated.

                “How ironic.” Ten mumbled to himself. “Earlier today I was trying to get people together. Now I’m trying to keep them apart.”

                Ten went back to his place at the dinner table, continuing his sketches. It seemed to be going well, with no strange sound that could be heard from either room. After half an hour, Donghyuck left his room.

                “Bathroom.” Donghyuck said. “Jesus, do I have to detail my every move like I’m a prisoner of war?”

                Ten scoffed at the bratty answer. Donghyuck closed the door behind him in the bathroom and Ten went back to his sketches.

 

_IAMASOFTBOSS: How are things coming?_

_TENOUTOFTEN: I’m stuck babysitting, what do you think?_

_CALLMEDADDY: Are you still at Mark’s and Donghyuck’s?_

_TENOUTOFTEN: The two of them are having more trouble than I thought._

                “Hey, what are you doing?” Ten asked when he saw Mark leave his room.

                “Washing my hands.”

 

_TAKOYAKIMAN: I’m sure they are old enough to handle themselves._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: Uh, no. They are horny teenagers in love and living with each other without parental supervision. No, they are not old enough to handle themselves._

_DONGWINWIN: Stop being such a mum Doyoung._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: Fuck you Sicheng._

_TAKOYAKIMAN: No one insults my man!_

_JAEWITHABS: And no one threatens my man!_

_ANGELDRKUN: Are they still studying then?_

                Ten was about to answer ‘yes’ when he realized Mark was still in the bathroom. Then he blinked and realized Donghyuck hadn’t returned either.

                “Hello.” Ten said, bursting into the bathroom and raising an eyebrow at the two teenagers who had apparently thrown themselves against the walls, back pasted against them in fear. “Is this a toilet or a gay communal meeting?”

                “I had a question to ask about friction.” Donghyuck lied.

                “Where, his zipper?” Ten tipped his head down, looking at Mark’s open jeans, with the zipper pulled down, hung on his waist. Mark pulled his zipper up, face red in embarrassment. “I’ll give you the answer to that, lubricants reduce friction. Trust me, I know.” Ten grabbed the two lovers and pulled them out of the room.

                “Give me your phones.”

                “What?! Come on…”

                “I can call Taeyong. It’s not too late.”

                “Fine.” Mark complained, giving his phone and storming into his room. Donghyuck handed his over while making a nasty face.

                “You’re worse than my parents.”

                “Thank you.” Ten said. “Best thing anyone has ever said to me.” Donghyuck went back to his room and slammed the door. Ten put the two phones away and typed on his.

 

_TENOUTOFTEN: Houston, we have a problem._

_TAKOYAKIMAN: We’re not Houston. We’re NCT._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: Shut up Yuta._

*********************

                “I am impressed.” Johnny said, holding the keys to the brand new, refurbished lounge. “I didn’t think you were able to get it done so quickly.”

                “I had to call in a couple of favours.” Taeyong said, grabbing a bottle of champagne. “It was the best 600,000 USD we have ever spent.”

                “600,000? Why so much?”

                “Apparently, when they were digging the floorboards up, they found a skull and a foot inside.” Taeyong folded his arms. “Do you know anything about this?”

                “Let’s go see the lounge!” Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s arm and dragged him out of his office and up the stairs. “Come on everyone’s waiting!”

                Indeed they were. The renovation of the lounge took a week of 24 hour around the clock. Taeyong even shut the club down for three days to accommodate for it. It was a hectic week, but everyone was looking forward to the final results.

                “Okay, here we go.” Taeyong rubbed his hands excitedly, slipping the key into the door. He unlocked it and pushed the doors open. Everyone dropped their jaws in excitement.

                “Oh my gosh it’s beautiful!!” Doyoung clapped his hands in glee. The lounge was even more luxurious than it previously was. Beautiful oak panelling on the ceilings, a gorgeous tile fireplace, sheepskin and tiger skin rugs (fake of course), a brand new custom bar with two new pool tables and  arcade games including a dart machine.

                “I wish Ten was here.” Johnny said, taking a video of the new lounge. “He would have died to see this.”

                “I sent him to check on Mark and Donghyuck until their exams were over.” Taeyong said, getting a bottle opener from the bar. “Don’t worry, it’ll be over in a few more days.”

                “Okay everyone!” Taeyong opened the bottle as Kun helped to prepare the glasses. “Let’s have a toast to our brand-new lounge!”

                “Don’t forget it was the contracts I bought in that helped pay for this.” Doyoung grinned, taking a class.

                “Excuse me, but the assassinations that I did paid for half of this too.” Jungwoo said.

                “You mean you and Lucas.”

                “Sure.” He shrugged. Jaehyun looked at Doyoung. At least Jungwoo wasn’t rolling his eyes like before.

                “Ten’s drug business paid for this too, and so did the club downstairs.” Johnny clarified, raising his glass. “To the new lounge. May it stay this way for hopefully a few more weeks.”

                Everyone laughed as they clinked their glasses together in a toast. They roamed around the new lounge, feeling the new couches and furniture. Lucas arrived much later, dressed casually in a white shirt with a leather jacket and dark jeans. “Sorry I’m late.”

                “It’s fine, take a glass.” Taeyong said, handing him a glass of champagne.

                “Hey.” He said, lifting an eyebrow at Jungwoo in some form of greeting.

                “Hey.” Jungwoo mumbled softly, the two still not looking or coming close to each other.

                “You know,” Sicheng cleared his throat loudly, hoping to catch everybody’s (especially one particular man) attention. “Lucas has been working hard volunteering at the hospital.”

                “Volunteer?” Yuta scoffed under his breath. Sicheng elbowed him in the stomach.

                “That’s right.” Kun grinned. “He’s a real joy with the kids.”

                “Really?” Johnny asked.

                “No.” Kun smiled angelically. “But he tries, and the kid’s take pity on him.”

                “Why’s that?” Taeyong asked, looking at Jungwoo, who was biting the edge of his glass.

                “He looks so down it makes the sick kids feel better about themselves.” Kun laughed, rubbing Lucas’s back. “He once told one of the kids that he was sick. He had a condition called ‘broken heart’.”

                The gang stifled their laughter. Jaehyun covered his mouth with his hand and Doyoung quickly drank his wine to stop laughing. “It was so cute.” Kun giggled. “One of the girls walked over and put a bandage on his chest, and he said ‘no amount of bandages can repair my broken heart’.”

                Johnny spurted out a laugh. Taeyong slapped him but he was trying to hold his own laughter. Lucas’s face was bright red in shame, but he kept his eyes trained on Jungwoo.

                “Then the girl asked what would make him feel better again, and he said ‘I just want my angel to come back to me’.”

                “AWWWWWW.” The whole room chorused, except Jungwoo, who was looking for buried treasure in his wine glass.

                “That is so romantic.” Yuta nodded. “You know, Jungwoo said something very similar.”

                “Oh god hyung no.” Jungwoo rushed over to clamp a hand around Yuta’s mouth, but the Japanese man was much faster and avoided him.

                “No no I have to tell them.”

                “No please no, no.” Jungwoo pleaded. “I’ll do anything you want.”

                “He was whining and complaining the other day we were on a stakeout together, you know about how the weather was so damn cold, his boots were killing him, how Jay Park’s suit was too small on him. He was such a pain in the ass, so I tried to make some jokes, you know to make him smile.”

                “Oh god.” Sicheng groaned. “Please tell me you did not do your Japanese jokes.”

                “So of course, I did my Japanese jokes.” Yuta laughed as Sicheng buried his face in his hands. “And he said they were lame.”

                “Yes they are.” Doyoung nodded. “So lame.”

                “That’s not the point. The point is afterwards,” Yuta grinned, holding Jungwoo in a headlock. “He said ‘you’re not funny. Only Lucas can make me laugh.”

                “AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!”

                “Okay guys stop it.” Taeyong laughed, knocking on the table to get everyone’s attention on him again. “Let’s not embarrass them any further. I’ll go get some food.”

                The gang started losing interest in them as Taeyong asked everyone to come around and have a second round of drinks. Lucas downed his in one shot and put the glass away, heaving a sigh. He ran hand through his hair and walked towards Jungwoo, who was now past the buried treasure in the glass and was looking for oil instead.

                “Hey.”

                Jungwoo did not answer, but he did lift his head.

                “Did you mean that?”

                Jungwoo pouted a little, looking like a new born baby. It took every ounce of Lucas’s willpower to not slam his lips against that plump bottom lip. “Did you mean what you said?”

                “Every word.”

                “Really?”

                “You are my angel.” Lucas put his hand on Jungwoo’s waist, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “I missed you.”

                “I missed you too.”

                “I am so sorry I was so jealous and possessive.”

                “I’m sorry about flirting with that guy from the mechanics.” Jungwoo said. “I didn’t do it intentionally. I honestly thought he was going to polish the rod in my car.”

                “That’s not the rod he was talking about.” Lucas laughed. “You are so innocent, but I like that about you.”

                “Really?” Jungwoo smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. Jaehyun gasped at the sight and tapped Sicheng’s arm.

                “Yeah, no one would believe that this baby face,” he smiled, cupping Jungwoo’s face, “was capable of shooting a bullet right through someone’s eye.”

                “And making it look like an accident.” Jungwoo grinned.

                “That’s my baby. Sweet, yet lethal.”

                “You know I would never want anybody else but you.” Jungwoo said, putting his drink aside and holding Lucas close. “Only you know me this well,” he leaned into Lucas’s ear. “Inside and out.”

                “An innocent face but a dirty mouth.” Lucas smirked back.

                “You taught me.” Jungwoo leaned, rubbing their noses and kissing in reunion. Yuta was so happy he wanted to scream for joy and pop another champagne bottle, but Kun shushed him.

                It was a week without each other, the longest they had ever spent apart. Lucas fisted his fingers in Jungwoo’s hair, lips pressed against his like a hungry man who spent three days in the desert. Jungwoo moaned, reaching for Lucas’s jacket and pulling it off.

                “Uh oh.”

                “Let’s get out of here.” Johnny whispered as he pushed everyone out of the lounge. The last thing he saw before he closed the door was Jungwoo and Lucas falling onto the white leather couch, still entangled in each other’s arms.

                “Why did you close the door? I just got the pizza.” Taeyong asked, holding boxes of pizza he had ordered before.

                “Lucas and Jungwoo are inside.” Sicheng answered.

                “Doing what?”

                “Breaking in your new couch.”

                “Seriously?” Taeyong groaned. “That set arrived 30 minutes ago, literally 30 minutes ago. You guys couldn’t even wait a day before you tarnish it?!” he shook his head. “You guys are nasty.”

                Nobody answered as Taeyong shoved the boxes into Johnny’s arm. “Let’s go eat in the kitchen. Jaehyun, I need you to get me a brush and giant bottle of bleach for tomorrow.”

*********************

                “How was your last paper?” Ten asked when Mark arrived home in the afternoon.

                “It was good.” Mark smiled, hanging his coat. “I knew all the answers, except for some sub-questions on the last chapter.”

                “That’s nice.”

                “Is Donghyuck back yet?”

                “No, but he will be in half an hour.”

                And just like clockwork, Donghyuck was back in half an hour. His last paper was also over and he practically threw his books in the sink. “I am done with this shit!! FREEDOM!!!”

                “How was your paper?” Ten chuckled.

                “It was great! I feel good about it!”

                “You see, if you two kept studying together you would have flunk all your papers.” Ten said, putting on the I-Told-You-So face. “I know what I’m doing. You can trust me.”

                “Thank you hyung.” Mark smiled, patting Ten on the back.

                “Yeah, thank you for helping us stay on track.”

                “You are welcomed.”

                “Now can you please get the fuck out of here?” Donghyuck asked with a smile. “It’s been a week since I touched my boyfriend and I want to…”

                “Don’t tell me.” Ten shook his head. “There’s such a thing as too much information.” He looked at Mark, who was rubbing his hands repeatedly and Donghyuck kept biting his bottom lip. “Okay, I can take a hint.”

                Ten walked towards the front door. He turned around to find that Mark had already pushed Donghyuck against the wall, sucking his tongue out the way Taeyong’s vacuum cleaner sucked up used condoms strewn under the couch in the old lounge.

                “Couldn’t you guys wait until I at least opened the front door?”

                Ten narrowly missed being struck by tennis shoes as he quickly opened the door and vanished. He was hit by Lucas for interrupting a lover’s quarrel, and he wasn’t stupid enough to find out what injuries he could get by interrupting a lover’s make-out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am floored by the amount of love One of Us and this series has been getting. This is all so amazing guys. I am so happy to hear you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing about them! Thank you for the kudos and comments! I love every single one of them!
> 
> P.S Don't hesitate to leave more XD Keep them coming!


End file.
